In a PLL environment, a phase detector (PD) drives differentially the input of a differential charge pump. It can be of linear type or bang-bang type since the charge pump has to work in a linear mode. When using bang-bang phase detectors, the input pulses are rectangular signals and are linearly amplified by the differential charge pump.
EP 0 718 978 A1 discloses a differential charge pump comprising a lowpass filter network, two identical current generators for injecting the same current in a substantial continuous manner on two significant nodes of the lowpass filter and two pairs of identical, switchingly controlled current generators connected to said nodes, respectively, each capable of pulling a current. The two generators forming each of said two pairs are controlled by one of a pair of control signals and by the inverted signal of the other of said pair of control signals, respectively. All four switchingly controlled generators may be of the same type. The two current generators employed for continuously injecting the same current on the two nodes of the lowpass filter are controlled through a common feedback loop. The low pass filter network is chargeable and dischargeable by means of the switchingly controlled current generators.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,470 A known is a PLL circuit with charge pump noise cancellation, wherein the switching time of the PLL circuit can be reduced by increasing circuit bandwidth. A charge pump is commonly used in the PLL circuit to drive a voltage control oscillator (VCO). The increase in bandwidth intensifies the noise which is contributed by the charge pump. To reduce such charge pump noise, a chopper stabilizer circuit modulates the noise to a sufficiently high frequency so that a low-pass filter filters out the modulated noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,125 discloses a phase-locked variable frequency oscillator arrangement including a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) which is controlled by a control signal produced by charging or discharging of a capacitor in a charge pump circuit. The charge pump circuit includes current sources driven by up or down command signals from a phase detector which detects the phase of the VCO output. When the command signals are simultaneously active, a logic gate circuit supplies a reset pulse to the phase detector via a delay device which is adapted to the rise time of the current in the current sources. The delay device includes a transistor which forms a switched pair with one of the transistors forming the current sources. The reset signal is produced when the current of such transistor reaches a selected fraction of its normal current, after being turned on by the logic gate circuit.
Further PLL circuits including a charge pump in a similar manner as described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,823 A, 5,943,382 A and 5,113,152 A.